Sulking
by Tori9226
Summary: Another loss. More Injuries. Of course Inuyasha is sulking. But maybe Kagome can get him to cheer up.


Sulking.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his sulking tree. Once again, Naraku had escaped with his shards of the Shikon Jewel. Once again, his friends were badly injured because he had failed to protect them. Sango had a broken arm, Miroku was unconscious from Naraku's poison, and Kagome had a sprained ankle. They were farther from victory than ever before.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down to see Kagome limping slowly toward the tree. He leapt down and swept her up in his arms.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be walking on your foot. Kaede said you needed to let it rest."

"Well I'm not going to let you sulk by yourself. What's wrong?"

He jumped back up the tree, gently sitting her beside him. He kept an arm loosely wrapped around her waist, making sure she didn't lose her balance.

"I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry about me."

"You've been sulking ever since we got back."

"I'm not sulking."

The look on her face made very clear she didn't believe him one bit.

"Come on Inuyasha, you can talk to me."

"I know that, stupid."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

He huffed before finally giving in. "I'm tired of that bastard getting away. We've been tracking him for a year, and he slips away every time."

 _Has it really been a year?_ Kagome thought. She thought back over her time in the Feudal Era. From her first, terrifying trip through the Bone Eaters Well, to meeting each one of her friends. She thought about the huge battles they were in, and what she learned about her powers from each of them.

"I didn't even realize it had been a full year," she breathed. "I know you're frustrated that Naraku escaped. But you forget how much we have accomplished in that time."

He didn't speak, so she continued.

"Think of how many lives you have saved. How many strong demons you have been able to defeat. All the powers you have gained for the Tetsusaiga. We have been able to do a lot."

"I know that, Kagome."

"Then why are you sulking?"

"Because I couldn't protect you, again," he finally growled. "I can't stand that you have to constantly put yourself in harm's way, yet I need you by my side to fight. You make me stronger. Yet I can't keep you safe. Don't you get it?"

She was taken aback. It was rare that Inuyasha was so honest. She was expecting some smartass remark, not a real answer.

"Inuyasha …"

His grip on her waist tightened. "I need you with me Kagome, you know that. But I hate that it puts you in danger."

"I can handle myself Inuyasha," she tried to sound tough. He wasn't convinced at all.

"You could be stronger than Naraku and I'd still worry about you, you idiot."

She decided not to argue. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I need you too, Inuyasha. That's why I stay with you. You said we've been doing this for a year. I can't even remember my life before falling through the well. Honestly, being here feels more right than being back in my own time. Being here, and fighting alongside you and our friends is what I feel like I was meant to do."

Inuyasha smiled, and turned his head so his nose was in her hair. He breathed in her scent, and it calmed his nerves.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" his nose ruffled her hair.

"Thank you," she looked up at him. He internally whined at not being able to smell her hair so closely anymore. The sweet scent was intoxicating.

"What are you thanking me for?" He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "I haven't done anything."

"You keep me safe," she said softly. "You've saved my life countless times. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

He wasn't happy to admit the many times she'd saved his life, including taking an arrow for him several months back. He'd have to make sure she didn't do that again.

"I'll always keep you safe," he said. "I love you."

He'd said it without even thinking. He thought he'd instantly regret it, but instead he felt more relaxed than ever. Without waiting for a response, he closed the short distance between them and kissed her. It was something he hadn't done since the night at Kaguya's castle all those months ago, but he'd never forget how sweet her kisses were. She was surprised at first, but quickly responded to his kiss. Keeping one hand on the branch for balance, she clutched the front of his robes with the other. He pulled away after a moment, without deepening the kiss. Her soft whine at his movement made him smirk with satisfaction.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

She rested her head on his shoulder again, allowing him to bury his nose in her hair. He breathed deeply, loving every second of it. Kagome smiled. It was rare for Inuyasha to let his guard down like this. Maybe sulking wasn't such a bad thing. She'd have to join him more often. Kagome looked over the horizon to see the sun slowly sinking. Without a word, Inuyasha took her into his arms and jumped to the ground, landing softly. He didn't put her down though. She was about the ask what he was doing when the silver bled from his hair, being replaced with black. He blinked, and his golden eyes turned a chocolate brown. _The night of the New Moon_ , Kagome thought. _I completely forgot it was here._

"Inuyasha you don't have to carry me," she pointed out. "I made it here with no problem."

"I may be human for a few hours, but I'm plenty strong enough to carry you," he said. "Besides, Kaede told you not to walk while you're injured."

His stubbornness was one thing that never changed on the night of the New Moon.

"You were injured in the battle as well," she pointed out. "You should be resting too."

"My body is tougher than yours, even as a human. I'm fine, Kagome."

She rolled her eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. Instead of returning to Kaede's hut, he headed for the forest. He carried her to the Sacred Tree. He rested his back against the base of the tree, and positioned Kagome so her back was rested against his chest. Despite the lack of a moon, the sparkling stars provided a fair amount of light. Before long, Kagome was drifting off to sleep in his arms.

 _Thank you, Kagome._


End file.
